


The Brightmoon Group Chat

by Destiny_Webster



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Funny, Gay Panic, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Webster/pseuds/Destiny_Webster
Summary: The rebellion have a very gay group chat lol
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle & Lonnie & Rogelio (She-ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

ARCHER NAMED THIS CHAT GAY REBELLION

KITTY: What the hell is this

ARCHER: Welcome to the gay group chat. Me and Glimmer started it

SHE-DUMB: I take offense that my name is she-dumb

CATRA CHANGED ADORA'S NAME TO DUMB JOCK

QUEEN SPARKLES: lol

NETOSSER: seriously. You couldn't come up with anything better than netosser

SPINNY: I like my name

NETOSSER: only because that's my nickname for you

WATERHOE: I made Bow set my name

ARCHER: she threatened to ruin my hair. What was a guy supposed to do

KITTY: so why did you make this gc? Given that we all live in Brightmoon together

QUEEN SPARKLES: we did it for the meme

FLOWER QUEEN: ???

SCORPWARP: idk

KITTY: you ever feel like the only reason ur alive is for someone's entertainment. Like I exist solely because I was created for others to enjoy

DUMB JOCK: ...

QUEEN SPARKLES: ...

ADVENTURE: um...

FLOWER QUEEN: should we be concerned?

KITTY: no. why would you be

SCORPWARP: bc that was oddly specific and it kinda came out of nowhere. do you need us?

KITTY: nope. just a thought. nam

DUMB JOCK: u sure?

KITTY: yeah no I'm fine. Totally.

FLOWER QUEEN: one or two?

KITTY: two.

FLOWER QUEEN: I'll be there in ten minutes with ice cream. Turn on Avatar The Last Airbender. Skip to an Azula episode bc we all know

TECHSTER: did I just miss a social cue because I am very confused

DUMB JOCK: u guys have codes? 

KYLE111: oh is Adora jelly

LONNALD MCDONALD: I think so. Catra come get ur bff

FLOWER QUEEN: she is not here. She turns her phone down whenever she watches ATLA

ARCHER NAMED THIS THE CATRADORA CHAT 

ARCHER: was it just me or was Adora really jealous

QUEEN SPARKLES: it was not just you. she was so jelly

SCORPWARP: she acted just how I acted when she knew Catra's favorite number and I didn't

WATERHOE: they are so stubborn! why can't they just admit they love each other already

FLOWER QUEEN: bc Catra doesn't think Adora likes her like that and the same for Adora. they think the other only sees them as friends and doesn't want to ruin their friendship. they are afraid that if they try to confess they are going to lose each other completely and that's already happened once. they are scared it'll happen again

ADVENTURE: that was really deep Perfuma

ARCHER: scary deep

QUEEN SPARKLES: so mission make Catradora real is a go

NETOSSER: LET'S DO THIS! LESBIAN STYLE! and bi for Mermista, Sea Hawk, and Bow 

KITTY


	2. Good People

GAY REBELLION 

KITTY: what did I miss yesterday? Sorry I always turn my phone down when I watch ATLA

DUMB JOCK: idk I had to do my afternoon workout

QUEEN SPARKLES: you missed dumb jokes

ARCHER: you have an afternoon workout can you be more dumb jock lesbian

WATERHOE: no I think she's reached her peak

KITTY: she really has 

SCORPWARP: ever dumb jock needs a traumatized goth lesbian. Catra?

KITTY: lol. I hardly call myself goth. I only own 395 chains

NETOSSER: is it normal to have so many chains 😂

KITTY: maybe not but it's been established that I am not normal

LONNALD MCDONALD: fair point. Catra is not normal

KITTY: far from it 🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪

DUMB JOCK: you guys are so weird

TECHSTER ADDED HORDAKSTER TO THE CHAT

HORDAKSTER: I am so confused. How do the emojis work? 

TECHSTER: I'm teaching Hordak how to use the internet. The emojis are on the top

HORDAKSTER: I think I've found them. 😘☺🤩☺🤩😚🙂🙂😙😗🤨😇😇🤪🙃😇😃😅😃😅😇🤩😚😜😚😜😚😘😚🧅🌽🧅🥝🥕🍎🌰🥖🍞

KITTY: should we be worried that Hordak doesn't know emojis work

HORDAKSTER: Hey! I found them

WATERHOE: are we just like okay with him? no one forgot that he was the leader fo the Horde

KITTY: I was with the Horde. R u ok with me

WATERHOE: that's different. You're an abuse victim and you were raised to believe what you were doing is right. And you apologized and actively joined the rebellion and helped to save the world. You redeemed yourself

TECHSTER: I'd say Hordak redeemed himself

HORDAKSTER: I am very sorry for all the things I have done to all of you. I hope that you can forgive me but if not I completely understand. I have no excuse for my actions. I thank you for holding me accountable. I have wronged you. I will not lie. But hopefully you will begin to see that I have changed from that monster I once was.

KITTY: I think we should give him the chance to prove that he's changed.

DUMB JOCK: I agree

KITTY: I've learned that people improve when they have external love and support. Who are we to judge them when they don't. I think we should show him compassion. No one has to forgive him completely but we should atleast give him a chance to prove himself. It's only fair

PERFUMA CHANGED HER NAME TO FLOWER

FLOWER: I agree with Catra

KITTY: after all compassion is a gift. We don't give it to people bc they deserve it. We give it to them bc we can see they need it. I might not even be alive if you hadn't taken a chance on me and saved me from Horde Prime. Adora would never have turned into She-ra and Horde Prime would rule. But it didn't happen. Bc you all took a chance on me. Not bc I deserved it but bc I nedded it

ARCHER: Catra that was really deep. It was absolutely beautiful 

KITTY: I'm not done

ARCHER: oh go on

KITTY: And for that matter if we turn him away, if we kick him out and all be friends and laugh while he's left out can we really say that we're good people? Good people include others even if they don't like them. Truly good people give others a chance. Now I'm done 

WATERHOE: that was deep. I'm going to need some time to fully forgive you Hordak but I'm willing to give you a chance

HORDAKSTER: I appreciate that Mermista. I will not let you down

DUMB JOCK: can we talk abt how beatiful Catra's speech was tho

KITTY: I try

QUEEN SPARKLES: that really was deep tho. Lol

KITTY: I can get deep deep

DUMB JOCK: alright you guys I've gotta finish my homework ttyl


	3. Chapter 3

GAY REBELLION 

KITTY: hey guys what if we all went to live in the mountains and like it's undiscovered so we name it Gay Rebellion and we all live there and it becomes a famous vacation site or smthin 

DUMB JOCK: ..... WHAT

ARCHER: I'm concerned 

QUEEN SPARKLES: Wait this is actually a great idea! And we can get it on the map and shit! Let's do it Catra

FLOWER: I'm concerned. What made you just think of this

KITTY: my mind wanders. I can't control where it goes. Its apart of trauma 🤪

SCORPWARP RENAMED HERSELF SCORPIAN

SCORPIAN: oh now I'm really concerned. Do you need to watch Owl House. I know Amity's your favorite character.

KITTY: of course she is! She's so gay! Not to mention she comes off as this bully but it's all just a facade that her parents made her keep up like not being friends with Willow. And I love how she defied her parents by becoming friends with Luz. And she is such a cinnamon roll! Amity has the crushing weight of having to be perfect bc that's the only way her parents will except her. She's just such a layered character!

DUMB JOCK: wait u guys watch the Owl House? I haven't watched it yet

ARCHER: how can ur life be so sad! Catra, Glimmer come over! Bestfriend squad is watching Owl House

KITTY: mmm do I have to be apart if this

QUEEN SPARKLES: YES! How could you even ask that question. I'll be over in 10

KITTY: I'll be there in 5. Take that Sparkles

QUEEN SPARKLES: 🖕

WATERHOE: can you guys not. I'm trying to study

BEST FRIEND SQUAD

QUEEN SPARKLES: what r u guy's zodiac signs? I know Catra's prolly like a Scorpio

KITTY: I'm upset at how right u are. Also Adora is def a Virgo

ARCHER: Taurus all the way bro. I second Adora being a Virgo tho

DUMB JOCK: I am offended 🤨😙

KITTY: did anyone actually leave their houses? Lowkey I am still on my bed. I might be to lazy to go

QUEEN SPARKLES: not just u. I might be to lazy sorry Bow

ARCHER: it's fine. I'm to lazy to have u

DUMB JOCK RENAMED HERSELF SHE-RA

SHE-RA: suck it ya drinks

KITTY: has anyone noticed that Adora develops a whole different personality when texting? Also Sparkles zodiac sign

QUEEN SPARKLES: yes I have and I'm a Sagittarius all da way

SHE-RA: idk u guys I guess I just develop She-ra's personality when I text

KITTY: remind me to have that energy when I'm texting a crush

SHE-RA: so u have a crush? In who? Idrc just curious 

KITTY: wouldn't u like to know 🤐

KITTY RENAMED HERSELF OVERLORD

OVERLORD: I rule over this gc! Bow down to me

ARCHER RENAMED OVERLORD KITTY

ARCHER: let's not become overlords 

KITTY: 🤨🖕

ARCHER: 😜😇

KITTY: 🤪😈

SHE-RA: has anyone ever noticed that Catra has the most lines in this story? And the majority of them are her joking abt her trauma or gushing over Amity from the Owl House or being deep. The writer must really connect to Catra.

ARCHER: .....

KITTY: ....

QUEEN SPARKLES: are you infected again? I thought we destroyed that damn disk

SHE-RA: I'm just saying maybe we should be a bit concerned abt the writer of thos story. Thsi might be some type of cry for help

KITTY: Chile anyways so

SHE-RA: oh nvm

ARCHER: Adora u pulled a Catra just now. You know how she randomly says stuff 

KITTY: rude but true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little joke bc I do self vent on Catra and sometimes what she says in my stories are what I'm thinking lol. I am not crying for help and u do not need to be concerned


	4. They Need To Get Together

BEST FRIEND SQUAD

KITTY: if I died would u guys care

ARCHER: duh! I'd prolly blow my brains out. How could I live without Catra's sarcasm in my life. Why? U ok?

SHE-RA: of course I would! u ok?

QUEEN SPARKLES: duh ur my friend. u good?

KITTY: yeah. I've just been feeling really sad today. I'm okay tho

ARCHER: u wanna us to come over? we can watch Owl House and laugh at how gay Amity is. or we can just chill

KITTY: I'd in fact like that very much

QUEEN SPARKLES: I'm down. U have to take me Bow

SHE-RA: open the door. I'm here

KITTY: I know you didn't bring a big bag of takis! I love you Adora!

SHE-RA: oh u know. you were sad so

QUEEN SPARKLES>SHE-RA

SHE-RA: omg! She said she loves me Glimmer!

QUEEN SPARKLES: she did

KITTY>ARCHER

KITTY: omg! I just said I love her!

ARCHER: u did

BESTFRIEND SQUAD 

KITTY: if u guys aren't here in ten seconds I'm starting Grom without u

ARCHER: no we're starting at the beginning. We've got to get the while Lumity experience

QUEEN SPARKLES: we're here open the door.

\------------

KITTY: thanks for that guys I had a good time

SHE-RA: of course! there isn't anything I wouldn't do for u

ARCHER: ...

KITTY: there isn't anything i wouldn't do for u either. Other than getting in like the ocean or something. Not gonna happen

QUEEN SPARKLES: I ship

ARCHER: I ship

SHE-RA: 💯👍

KITTY: lol 💐💍

ARCHER: they couldn't be more stupid. u like each other dummies

KITTY: *offline*

SHE-RA: *offline*

CATRADORA CHAT 

QUEEN SPARKLES: they r so dum! why cant they see they love each other!

SCORPIAN: idk. I saw it immediately with Perfuma

FLOWER: *Flower blush*

ARCHER: so what do we do? Hpw do we get them to confess to each other?

DUBTRUB: give me their digits darling. I've got it. 

ARCHER: who let Double Trouble into this gc

DUBTRUB: ze theater! give me the digits.

DUBTRUB>SHE-RA

DUBTRUB: tell Catra how u feel about her in two days or I will

SHE-RA: who is this?

DUBTRUB: take a wild guess. Anyways if you don't tell her by Friday I'll tell Catra all abt ur love for her. That's not a threat it's a promise 

SHE-RA: why does it matter you?

DUBTRUB: just tell her or I will

DUBTRUB>KITTY

DUBTRUB: tell Adora how u feel abt her or I will

KITTY: go ahead. I can just deny it

DIBTRUB: I have some evidence. Tell her by friday or I will


	5. I'm Not Going To Do It

CATRA ADDED QUEEN SPARKLES AND ARCHER TO HELP ME

KITTY: double trouble just texted me and said if I don't confess to Adora then they will

QUEEN SPARKELS: they did what! 

ARCHER: that is too far!

KITTY: what do I do!

ARCHER: I'll try to get DT to leave you alone

ARCHER>DUBTRUB

ARCHER: that was way to far! You said you were just going to ask them how they felt abt each other!

DUBTRUB: I had to up my performance darling

ARCHER: thos is not okay! You're messing with real peoples feelings! 

DUBTRUB: I don't see why ur so upset Archer man. I simply did what you told me to do

ARCHER: no one told you to do this!

DUBTRUB: well no matter. It's happened. on friday they'll be forced to confess


End file.
